fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Fairilu Key
's Fairilu Key.]] .]] A is a magical item that all Fairilus carry around with them. These keys appear alongside with the Fairilus after being born from Farilu Seeds. Overview The keys are mostly worn as a necklace by Fairlus when not in use. Keys are usually small, but can also expand in size when the need of use arrives. The key's appearances are skeleton key structured, typically consisting of a handle (bow), a shaft (shank) and teeth (bit). The bits are often shaped of a capital letter, usually the first initial of their species (or names when they are Legend Fairilus). The bow's outer shape of the keys represent the species of a Fairilu or sometimes directly the Fairilu him/herself. The inner designs of the bow are usually based on the Fairilu's motifs. Lastly, small wings are decorated on the top shank of the key and the count is based on the Fairilu's gender. Female Fairilus have pairs of wings decorated on their key; and male Fairilus have one wing. The main purpose of the keys is to grant passage for the Fairilus so that they can cross over into the Human world and as well return to their own world. Fairilus carry a key for so they can visit and exit the human world. Just like typical keys, it also unlocks their respective doors to their houses. Keys are also used by Fairilus to cast their Fairilu Magic. In the process of chanting their magic words, they make a Fairilu Door appear and unlock it with their key. These kinds of doors conjured from their keys contains their magic spells. It is revealed that Fairilu Keys can also enable Fairilus the ability to fly without using their wings, for which the act is called "Air Stick". With keys, Fairilus can fly higher, farther and faster than their wings can do. They can sit on the enlarged keys and fly as if sitting on magical broomsticks. Moreover, the enlarged keys display the personality and feelings of Fairilus themselves, which can affect the performance of flying. Human world variants also exists. They can be created out of common materials and like Fairilu World keys, also unlocks and opens a Fairilu door. These variants are used to make a Fairilu appear before them by unlocking human world Fairilu Doors. Since these keys are handmade, they do not have most of the functions of a genuine Fairilu World key. A human can also get a Fairilu Key by becoming a buddy with a Fairilu. A copy of the Fairilu's key will be given to the human who he/she becomes a buddy with, as proof of the strong bond between the both. Moreover, the key the human receives allow he/she to cast magic with it. However, as human doesn't possess any magic power, casting magic requires magic power from the Fairilu buddy. If too much magic is used, the Fairilu will become fatigued or even pass out. In addition, when a pair of buddies gets rid of their buddy relationship, the human's key will become white. Keys Photos Official Artwork world_detail_002.png|An Artwork from the official website. Sumire Key.png|Sumire's Fairilu Key. Himawari Key.png|Himawari's Fairilu Key. Rose Key.png|Rose's Fairilu Key. Lip Key.png|Lip's Fairilu Key. Merchandise Lipkeycase.jpg|Lip's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Sumirekeycase.jpg|Sumire's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Himawarikeycase.jpg|Himawari's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Rosekeycase.jpg|Rose's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Rinkeycase.jpg|Rin's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Spicakeycase.jpg|Spica's Fairilu Key necklace in a case. Fairilukey toy.png|Fairilu Key Stick toy in five colour variants. Videos File:リルリルフェアリル フェアリル キーステッキ|TV commercial ad of Fairilu Key Stick. Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Toys